


The Peacekeeper

by CanonAnon



Series: The Oath of the Heart [1]
Category: Trédos
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon





	The Peacekeeper

War is a mess. Anyone who has seen or experienced it will agree. Jemoca, the soldier, couldn't fight anymore. The Territorial War on his planet had been going on for so long, that an entire generation didn't know how else to live life. There he lay, hidden underneath rubble from the explosion a plasma ball had caused. The weight was truly crushing his body, the numbing pain spreading more and more through his entire body. He tried to lift any of his four arms, but to not avail. Jemoca gave out a sound no less than a whimper of annoyance and exhaustion. He didn't want to fight. He never did. Even though he had been trained for this moment his entire life, he was not convinced that it was a heroic deed to loose ones life in battle. He already lost his parents to it, as most from his generation. His species, the Hettacowls, were a strong race of extraterrestrials. They honed 4 muscular limbs, two legs that acted like spring coils, leading them far away in distance with little effort. The colour variety wasn't much, their reptile-like skin only came in shades of red. Now, as Jemoca was lying there, waiting for the sweet embrace of death, noticed that he was bleeding. His 6 finger-like claws were smudged in a green shimmer, his blood. Well.. now I'm definitely done for. Wheres the medic when you need one? Seriously, I could do a much better job than Zocco, that damn procastinator, he-"Oh hey Zocco, so nice of you to show up! I was almost a goner for a second there!" The young Hetta called out with relief and mockery as the medic finally lifted the heavy rubble of his back, he could breath properly again. He'd never admit, but he appreciated the medics work, even if he was a grumpy old one. The medic of course gave a snarl and pulled him up roughly, not caring if Jemoca had anything broken. 

"That's what you get for not running away when a plasma ball comes hurtling towards you!" He scolded him loudly, pulling them both trough the war field, dodging plasma bullets the best they could as they rained down on them.

Not my fault that the other team clearly has a better scientist then we do... He thought to himself, all four arms crossed over with a grimace similar to a toddler about to throw a tantrum. "Oi, watch it! Pretty sure I have something broken!" He squawked in pain, as he got jerked upwards so that he wasn't hit by a bullet zipping by. The older shot him a glare, but did in fact treat him more carefully, albeit by a margin.

How none of the soldiers hadn't gone deaf by now is a miracle, day in, day out the whole field was being shattered by every plasma cavallery the opponents had. The dispute was a ridiculous one, all this blood shed and loss was just for a mere ownership over a strip of land that was broken beyond repair at this point. Nothing was fertile there, so it was of no use. The planet the Hettacowls thrived in was tiny compared to a lot of planets out there, by earth standards it was huge, double the size of Jupiter, but for the rest of the galaxy, it was tiny. 

"Guess who almost got disintegrated for the fifth time again.." Announced Zocco as he threw the wounded soldier into the safe ditch that they made. The General, a tall, truly muscular and a prideful example of their species, sighed disappointed. He was the best General so far, exceedingly cunning and smart, and those piercing eyes could make any predator tremble in fear. Truth be told he was young, but the Prime Council agreed he was as wise as an experienced Veteran.

"Always great to see your face again love," Cooed Jemoca sarcastically at his significant other. Yes, the did in fact tie the knot before both entered the battle ground, better earlier than too late as most say. The general, whom's name he hadn't given anyone when he arrived, was given the nickname Allknow. 

"Why do you do this to me? You know I would be nothing without you." His greenlit eyes looked him up and down to fully see how bad his injuries were. Other commanders were seeking his advice as more and more enemies had begun to gain more ground, and slowly creeping in towards their defending line. With a sigh he let go of Jemoca's hand that he had taken into his own, and turned to face his troop. Behind the he was talking to, he could see Zocco gathering bandages and medicine for Jemoca, with the same scowl he always had, even when he slept! The medic was grumbling something underneath his breath when he heard loud calling from his right. He thought none of it, most likely another Plasma ball that had infiltrated their lines. 

As he was reaching for another bottle of medicine with one of the smaller limbs he had, the ground was no more under his pads, instead the ground was mushed against his scaled face, shoving dirt in his eyes and nostrils. A stifled cry escaped his throat as he felt two sharp stings in his neck, and almost an instant after that excruciating pain spread trough his veins, then the world was black. The last thing he heard was someone yelling: "Chestripper!"

Allknow and his Troop sprung back as a massive body leaped over their trench, piercing their medic to the ground and sinking its poisonous fangs into his neck. 

Gore warning!!

\--------------------------------------------------------

Allknow let out a shriek of horror and despair as he could only watch as his lifelong friend and father figure's chest was ripped open, and the pumping heart devoured by the creature. It gave a hiss at the troops, before leaping out of the trench, letting out it's famed cry of triumph.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Gore over!

"Zocco!" Both Jemoca and Allknow screamed as they bound together to him, but he was long beyond resurrecting. "Impossible! Chestripper aren't sentient, how did they get to our planet?" Allknow sobbed, and Jemoca looked at him stumped, holding his hand comfortingly. It was true, what was this creature doing here? It wasn't a indigenous inhabitant of their planet. As they looked up, they witnessed a sight that nobody would had believed them if there weren't so many witnesses. Above their heads bound hundreds of Chestrippers, as a herd, all of them running to the middle of the field. From afar, the same had happened to the enemies lines, as whirled up clouds of dust were announcing the stampede of the predators. Leading them was the biggest one of them all, looming almost two heads above the rest of its herd. On that creature rode a figure all draped in black. The figure wore a visor helmet, the screen twinkling in the blue light of their three suns. When the figure reached the middle, it leaped off the leading Chestripper, gracefully landing on its two feet. The unknown arriver had a sleek figure, long skinny limbs and an equally thin body held a rather large head of the figure as it faced each side. Nobody was shooting now, as this infiltrator had done something nobody had ever done. Control the most feared killers in the galaxy. 

"Your days of fighting, is now over." Boomed the voice across all acres, reaching everyone in earshot. It held up it's hand, and what followed soon would certainly change their history forever. It's presence was not hostile, the silence was so strange to Jemoca and Allknow, they clutched each other tightly before the creature spoke again.

"I love you Keyva, I hope we survive this." Mumbled Jemoca fearfully, and Allknow, Keyva, nodded grimly.

"I love you too Jemoca."


End file.
